La valeur d'une larme
by Elialys
Summary: SPOILER SAISON 7! 'Les larmes de Sara. Il aimerait pouvoir les détester. Mais comme tout ce qui la concerne, il en est incapable.' GSR


* * *

**ATTENTION !! SPOILER SAISON 7 !!!!!**

* * *

  
**N/A** : Je sais que beaucoup attende la suite des 'Larmes de l'Ange', mais que voulez vous, lorsque l'inspiration vient, elle vient, et je ne peux rien faire d'autre tant que l'histoire n'est pas sortir de ma ptite tête :) Donc voilou, une nouvelle petite one-shot, qui m'a été inspiré par le dernier épisode de CSI « Empty Eyes », dont la fin à fait ressortir tout la guimauve qu'il y a en moi looool. Mais j'ai mis une dose d'angoisse quand même, pour ne pas faillir à mes vieilles habitudes :-p

J'espère que vous apprécierez !

Oh, et je me fait un ptit coup de pub avant de partir :)) J'ai ouvert il y a quelques jours un site de fanfictions réservés aux fics françaises sur la série. L'adresse se trouve dans mon profil, il suffit de cliquer sur 'homepage' :)))

**Genre** : Angoisse et Romance

**Pairing **: GSR

**Rating **: K+

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient dans **CSI**, mais la majorité des choses dans cette histoire sort quand même de ma tête lool.

* * *

**La valeur d'une larme**

* * *

La goutte s'échappe doucement de sa paupière fermée. 

Glissant lentement sur sa joue, elle trace un chemin humide sur sa peau pâle, avant d'être absorbée par le tissu de l'oreiller.

Les larmes de Sara.

Il aimerait pouvoir les détester. Mais comme tout ce qui la concerne, il en est incapable. Et comme tout ce qui la concerne, il a apprit à les connaître.

Sara pleure rarement. Du moins, pas en public.  
Elle lui a dit un jour que plus jeune, elle avait pourtant l'impression d'avoir continuellement cette envie de pleurer ; que dans ses familles d'accueil, la douche était la cachette idéale. Et qu'elle l'est toujours. Cette capacité qu'elle a de pouvoir se contenir, elle l'a possède parce qu'elle sait qu'elle pourra craquer plus tard. Seule.

Et pourtant, ses larmes, il les connaît.

Les larmes soudaines et spontanées, provoquées par une émotion si violente qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de les retenir. Celles qui envahissent brutalement ses yeux, avant de déferler sur ses joues. Celles qu'elle essuie immédiatement, d'un geste contrarié et rageur, détestant le fait d'avoir craqué devant une audience.

Et puis, il y a les larmes contre lesquelles elle se bat. Il peut le voir à la façon dont ses yeux s'embuent lentement. A la façon dont leurs contours deviennent rouges. Il suffirait d'un rien pour qu'elle se laisse submerger, il le sait. Et pourtant elle lutte. Elle lutte jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'y arrive plus. Et lorsque ces larmes là roulent finalement sur ses joues, elle les laisse couler.  
Il connaît cette image. Celle de sa Sara brisée, qui vient de perdre une bataille non seulement contre le monde entier, mais également contre elle-même.

Chaque larme qu'il voit glisser sur son visage lui fait l'effet d'une lame lentement enfoncée dans son cœur. Une brûlure pourtant minuscule, mais qui se répand insidieusement et douloureusement dans son corps.

Dès la première fois où il l'a vu pleurer, il a souhaité pouvoir les faire disparaître, aussi magnifique puisse t-elle paraître, même en larme. Il aurait voulu être celui dont la main balayerait ces gouttes salées.

Mais comme tout ce qui concerne Sara, il avait réalisé qu'il y avait une différence entre vouloir quelque chose…

…et l'avoir.

* * *

Essuyer ses larmes est devenu un réflexe. 

Non pas que Sara passe son temps à pleurer, au contraire.

Il ne sait pas quelle était la fréquence de ses cauchemars, avant qu'il ne prenne la décision d'arrêter de _vouloir_ les choses, pour finalement les avoir. Mais Sara se réveillant en larmes, c'est une situation à laquelle il a souvent été confronté depuis qu'il a fait ce choix. De moins en moins, au fil du temps, cependant.

Il aime être là.

Il aime qu'elle vienne se nicher entre ses bras, pour qu'il puisse serrer contre lui son corps tremblant, jusqu'à ce que les frissons s'estompent. Les traces humides sur ses joues, il les fait disparaître d'une caresse.

Il aimerait pouvoir dire que grâce à lui, tout va bien dans la vie de Sara à présent. Mais ce n'est pas le cas bien sûr.

Elle vit avec les cicatrices de son passé, et vivra toujours avec. Elle aime son métier, mais tout deux savent qu'en l'exerçant, elle coure régulièrement le risque de voir ses vieille douleurs ressurgirent.

Mais il aime penser qu'à présent, il est là pour elle lorsque ces blessures saignent à nouveau. Essuyer ses joues à tout d'un geste anodin. Mais la symbolique est beaucoup plus puissante, ils en ont tout deux conscience, même s'ils ne le disent pas.

Oui, il est là pour elle. Même si le travail devient de plus en plus dur ; même si sa fatigue augmente affaire après affaire. Dans son esprit, il sera toujours là pour la consoler à la fin d'une enquête difficile, ou au creux de leur lit, lorsque ses démons reviennent à la charge. Plus jamais elle n'aura à pleurer seule. Plus jamais elle n'aura à se cacher.

Il en est tellement sûr, et pourtant…

* * *

Lorsque ses phrases bien préparées finissent de sortir de sa bouche, il souhaite presque qu'elle va s'énerver.

La voir crier serait actuellement préférable à la peine grandissante qui anime son regard.  
Mais elle ne crie pas. Elle se retourne, lui faisant dos, reprenant son activité là où elle l'avait arrêté lorsqu'il avait décidé de lui annoncer sa décision.

« Si tu en ressens le besoin, je ne vais pas te retenir enchaîner à Vegas… » dit-elle d'une voix à première vue calme et contrôlée, rangeant son linge propre dans l'armoire.

Mais il ne manque pas de noter le rapide mouvement qu'elle effectue, sa main droite montant très brièvement à son visage.

La brûlure dans son estomac s'étend immédiatement.

« Tu es contrariée. » Ce n'est pas une question. Utiliser un ton interrogatif alors qu'elle est _clairement_ contrariée aurait été un manque de respect.

Elle continue de ranger ses vêtements, refusant toujours de lui faire face.

« Non, ça va. » finit-elle par répondre. Mais il y a une craquelure dans sa voix qu'il ne peut qu'entendre.

Il n'ose plus rien dire, il n'ose pas faire un geste. Il se contente de l'observer, son malaise grandissant en lui, seconde après seconde, alors qu'elle finit sa tâche. Puis, sans un regard dans sa direction, elle ouvre la porte de la salle de bain, et s'engouffre dans la pièce. Pendant un instant, il est bien décidé à aller la trouver, et lui expliquer plus en détail les raisons de son départ.

Mais une seconde plus tard, il entendant la douche se mettre en marche.

Et cela lui fait plus de mal que n'importe quelle insulte.

* * *

La porte s'ouvre, pour révéler une Sara à peine sortie de la douche.

Le simple fait quel soit à moins d'un mètre de lui a déjà provoqué de vives réactions chez lui, alors qu'elle était couverte d'ordures. Il n'est donc pas nécessaire de préciser quel effet cela lui fait de se trouver encore plus près d'elle, alors qu'elle n'est vêtue que d'un simple peignoir, ses cheveux toujours humides.

Mais lorsqu'il porte une attention plus particulière à son visage, ses ardeurs se refroidissent immédiatement.

Son visage n'exprime plus aucune trace du sourire qu'elle avait affiché quelques heures plus tôt au labo. Il est dur et fermé.

Et surtout, ses yeux sont rougis.

Elle s'éloigne rapidement de la porte, le laissant entrer dans l'appartement.

« Tu as pleurer. » dit-il simplement, sentant une panique sourde à présent bien connue l'envahir en l'espace d'une seconde.

« Et toi tu as laissé pousser ta barbe. » dit-elle d'un ton vaguement irrité, se tenant à l'autre bout de la pièce, les bras croisés devant sa poitrine. « Pourrions-nous éviter de lister les faits évidents ? »

Il est troublé. Il y a une telle différence entre le comportement de Sara à cet instant et celui qu'elle affichait au labo.

Il est loin d'être idiot, et il est _très_ loin de la prendre, _elle,_ pour une idiote. Il sait qu'elle a été blessée par son départ, et il sait également qu'il est le seul à blâmer pour ça. Et pourtant, il ne regrette pas son choix.

Etre loin de Vegas, et surtout loin d'elle, cela lui a permis de réaliser quelles étaient ses véritables priorités à présent. Lui a fait douloureusement comprendre qu'il ne veut plus jamais être séparé d'elle aussi longtemps. Il veut lui montrer. Il veut lui prouver que la partie encore parfois incertaine de lui a disparue lorsqu'il a été privé de son sourire. Et en la revoyant au labo, rayonnante, il a cru que cela serait plus facile que ce qu'il craignait.

Apparemment, il avait crié trop vite victoire.

« Sara, je- » commence t-il avant d'être coupé par son petit rire énervé.

« Tu sais ce qui me met hors de moi, Gil ? » lui demande t-elle d'une voix contrariée.

Il s'avance dans sa direction, tentant un sourire désolé : « Moi ? »

Elle pince les lèvres et secoue la tête, souriant à son tour, mais d'une façon clairement ironique : « Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. » Elle soupire, avant d'enchaîner : « Depuis que je te connais, j'ai eu plus d'une fois l'occasion de tenter de me persuader que tu étais un enfoiré. Et à chaque fois, j'y parviens plutôt bien. Je me dis que cette fois, tu as été trop loin, que je vais arrêter de tout te pardonner. Et puis, il suffit que tu débarques plus tôt que prévu, alors que je suis couverte de déchets et que je sens les ordures, et que tu me regardes comme si nous n'étions _vraiment pas_ au beau milieu du labo pour que je- »

Elle se stoppe finalement, reprenant une profonde respiration tremblante, évitant soigneusement son regard. Il a continué de s'approcher alors qu'elle parlait, et se trouve à présent à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Il attend 'patiemment' qu'elle continue, son cœur battant étrangement vite contre ses oreilles. Il sent la résignation qui émane d'elle. Ce qui lui fait peur, c'est qu'il ne sait pas s cette résignation ne la concerne qu'elle, ou si elle concerne leur couple.

Elle relève finalement la tête pour rencontrer son regard, et il ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir un nouveau pincement au cœur en voyant l'humidité qui remplit ses yeux.

« Je n'aurais même pas dû te sourire, Griss… » dit-elle d'une voix contrainte. « J'ai passé le mois à me dire que je ne te sourirais plus, ou ne te laisserais plus m'approcher tant que je ne saurais pas exactement ce que tu veux de moi. »

Ils se fixent silencieusement durant un moment indéterminé, avant qu'elle ne pose cette question, qu'elle avait déjà prononcée dans cette pièce, plus de deux ans plus tôt :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi, Griss ? »

« Sara, je veux _tout_ de toi, » répondit-il sans un instant d'hésitation, et le plus sincèrement du monde, lui prouvant qu'il ne doute pas un seul instant de sa réponse.

A en juger par l'expression surprise qui s'affiche sur ses traits, elle s'attendait sûrement à ce qu'il se mette à bafouiller, ou qu'il réponde par énigme, ou en usant de citations tant qu'à faire. A la place, elle a eu une réponse directe, claire et honnête. Elle le fixe sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'un petit sourire, qui semble tout de même un peu défaitiste, n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres ; une larme roule sur sa joue lorsqu'elle ferme les yeux.

La discussion est loin d'être terminée, il sait qu'il a de nombreuses choses à lui dire, à lui expliquer. Il sait qu'il va devoir faire mieux que ça s'il veut qu'elle lui pardonne totalement. Mais au plus profond de lui à cet instant, il sait qu'elle lui a déjà pardonné, et qu'elle le croit.

Mais lorsqu'il tend une main pour essuyer sa joue, elle détourne la tête.

* * *

Il l'a rarement vue aussi concentrée.

La main qu'elle a posée près de son oreille n'a pas bougée depuis qu'elle a commencé.  
Il sent la moiteur qui s'est formée entre la paume de sa main et sa tempe, mais il est loin de trouver cette sensation désagréable. Il n'a jamais trouvé cette sensation désagréable. Et actuellement, il est trop obnubilé par ce qu'il voit pour y prêter une réelle attention.

Il fixe sans relâche le visage de Sara, alors qu'elle manie la lame avec grande précaution.

Et il sait que sa profonde concentration n'est pas seulement dirigée vers sa main droite et les gestes qu'elle lui instaure.

Initialement, il a cru que sa réaction était seulement due à la tension presque palpable qui régnait autour d'eux. Il la fixait avec une telle intensité qu'il avait rapidement notée la façon dont ses joues, déjà rosées, s'étaient assombries, pour ensuite ne plus perdre leur couleur chaude. Et la moiteur est très vite apparue là où leurs peaux sont en contact.

Mais quelque chose d'autre s'est produit. Un phénomène qu'il connaît.

Il le remarque à la façon dont ses respirations s'approfondissent, tout en devenant plus rapide, même si cela est presque subtil. Preuve qu'elle est clairement entrain de contrôler ses prises d'oxygène.

Il le voit également à la façon dont ses yeux brillent. Si cela a d'abord été une réaction du même ordre que la coloration de ses joues, dû à la chaleur qui les entoure, cela ne l'est plus à présent. La buée devient de plus en plus épaisse.

Et il est inquiet.

Non pas parce qu'il craint qu'elle ne voie plus correctement ce qu'elle fait avec le rasoir, mais parce qu'il n'est pas sûr de comprendre la raison de cette tempête d'émotions qui semble l'animer, et contre laquelle elle se bat.

Cela fait deux semaines qu'il est rentré. Si elle a pu être quelque peu méfiante au début, ce n'est plus le cas. Ses doutes semblent s'évanouir les uns après les autres, alors qu'elle réalise qu'il a réellement décidé de changer.  
Il ne change pas _tout_, bien sûr. Mais juste assez pour qu'elle affiche régulièrement une expression de surprise sincère, et souvent agréable, comme lorsqu'il lui a demandé de lui raser sa barbe.

En partant, il a ébranlé la confiance qui s'était établie entre eux. Mais celle-ci se renforce de jour en jour à présent. La réponse à la question qu'elle lui a posée un peu plus tôt en est une preuve concrète.

Alors pourquoi est-elle visiblement au bord des larmes ?

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demande t-il doucement, cherchant son regard.

Mais elle garde obstinément son attention fixée sur sa joue gauche, qu'elle a presque terminée. Elle se contente de hocher la tête, silencieusement, et il peut clairement voir l'humidité grandir encore un peu plus dans ses yeux.

« Sara… » dit-il d'une voix douce, sa main gauche allant gentiment se saisir de la sienne pour éloigner la lame de sa peau. « Regarde moi. »

Elle s'exécute, glissant finalement ses yeux vers les siens. Lorsque leurs regards se rencontrent, elle prend une nouvelle respiration, et deux larmes bien remplies s'échappent finalement pour aller rouler sur ses joues rougies.

« Je suis désolé, » dit-elle en essayant de rire, mais échouant lamentablement. « Je me sens vraiment stupide. »

Elle lève sa main libre vers son visage, mais à nouveau, il la retient en douceur.

Relâchant ses doigts, il glisse ensuite ses deux mains sur ses joues. Cette fois, elle ne détourne pas la tête.

Alors, usant de ses pouces, il essuie doucement les deux traînées humides, ne faisant qu'effleurer la peau douce de ses joues.

Remontant ses yeux vers les siens, il remarque à peine que de nouvelles larmes viennent remplacer les autres.

« Tu n'es pas stupide, Sara » murmure t-il.

* * *

Il l'a trouve dans la salle de repos.

Ce n'est pas le premier lieu qu'il a pensé à vérifier.

Il s'est rendu dans les vestiaires. Dans son bureau. Même dans le garage. Il savait qu'elle était encore dans le bâtiment. Elle ne serait pas partie seule. Pas aujourd'hui. Elle devait s'être réfugiée dans un endroit calme, sans aucun doute sombre, au cas où elle craquerait avant qu'ils ne soient rentrés.

Car sa bataille arrive à sa fin.

Il a pu en suivre tous les signes, tout au long de cette terrible enquête. Une jeune femme est morte entre ses bras, et elle a tenu bon. Elle s'est pratiquement fait attaquer par le tueur, et elle a tenu bon.

Mais il la connaît assez pour savoir qu'elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. C'est pourquoi il l'a cherchée, dans une pièce calme, et sombre.

La salle de repos est plongée dans le noir. La seule lumière provient de l'écran de la télé, sur lequel défile le compte rendu de l'affaire.

Aucun mot n'est prononcé, alors qu'il se place près d'elle, dont le regard est rivé sur ce qu'elle voit.

Il semble lui aussi être concentré sur les images qui se suivent à l'écran, mais en réalité, toute son attention est portée sur Sara. Même sans la regarder, il sent la douleur qui émane d'elle, et cela lui enserre le coeur. Il n'entend même pas les mots que prononce le journaliste ; il n'écoute que sa respiration, un peu plus bruyante que d'habitude, un peu plus anarchique.

Lorsque le visage de David Marlon apparaît sur l'écran, il l'entend prendre une respiration tremblante, avant que sa voix, brisée par l'émotion, ne s'élève dans le quasi silence de la pièce :

« Je lui ai tenu la main. »

Il tourne la tête pour pouvoir la regarder, et elle glisse brièvement ses yeux vers les siens. Juste assez longtemps pour qu'il réalise que les larmes ont déjà fait leur chemin sur ses joues, et qu'il sente une douleur qu'il connaît malheureusement bien à présent se répandre en lui. Il ne peut plus quitter des yeux sa joue humide.

« Exactement comme j'ai tenu sa main à elle. » Elle s'arrête une seconde, avant de reprendre, d'une voix emplie de défaite et de souffrance :

« J'ai perdue toute objectivité… »

Sa Sara, venant de perdre la bataille contre le monde entier, et également contre elle-même. Se détestant pour cela. Laissant les émotions l'ensevelir sans leur opposer une quelconque résistance.

Laissant une nouvelle larme glisser sur sa joue, ne cherchant plus à la retenir, ni à l'effacer.

Elle n'a plus à le faire.

Car il est là pour l'aider à panser ses blessures.

Pour essuyer ses larmes.

Pour essuyer cette larme.


End file.
